Let's See You Get Out Of This One!
by Yowler
Summary: Arra meets Mika in the tunnels and they relieve there passionate, secret love life but when there caught by Darren what will happen? Pure Fluff ARRAxMIKA and a little bit of ARRAxDARRENxMIKA! NOTE: Might have rated it wrong, just joined FanFiction!


-1Arra made her way through the tunnels with ease. She had many years of experience in these tunnels. It was a cold day and most of the other vampires were asleep, which was good because she was only wearing a silk bathrobe. The material wavered in the wind that was blowing through the mountain. She shivered slightly and her nipples sood at attention, standing out through the silk.

"Nice… Who you waiting for sweetheart?" Somebody asked, a familiar voice ringing through the tunnel. Arra smiled and turned.

"Mika Ver Leth, now what would a Vampire Prince be doing up at this time of day?" she asked, a grin sliding across her face.

"I could ask you the same thing," he growled lightly, making Arra shiver with pleasure. He flicked his long fringe, which hung over his eye, out the way.

"So, what's under that bathrobe of yours?" he asked, stepping forward. That was when she realised he was wearing only his boxers. They were plain white, a large bulge sitting in the middle. She drew her hand over his chest, his pecks sitting neatly with a V-shaped gap between them. His six pack was rippling, he tightened his chest and everything tightened. Arra drew her hand across his waist, dying to get into his boxers. He pulled her close, her lower body tight against his, she whispered in his ear little things.

_ i I Love you, Im gonna show you that, Treat me right, I want you… now! i/ _

She licked his ear seductively. He moaned slightly. She dragged her tongue across his face, towards his mouth. She parted his lips and stuck her tongue in. They kissed passionately. She slid her hands down his back caressing all the muscles. He moaned louder now. Her hand slid into his boxers, his bum was tight.

"Lets find a room!" she whispered.

They ran through the tunnels, trying to find an empty room.  
"Arra, why don't we use the prison cells, no one will be in there, and it would be quite kinky," he purred. They made there way towards the prison cells. It was a cold room, with a bar separating one side of the room from the others. Mika pushed the large bar door open and Arra walked in.

"Come here!" Mika growled. Arra pounced on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She threw her Bathrobe over towards the door. She was now completely naked, her breast in Mika's face. He let go of Mika and licked his stomach. She reached his boxers and she pulled them off slowly. His dick was hanging still, about sic inches long and surrounded in pubic hair. She drew her tongue over it and she felt it stiffen. She used her tongue to scoop it into her mouth. Mika growled and groaned and moaned. She sucked it hard, sucking it back an forward, each time his hard erection got further down her throat. She kept doing it, harder and harder, until she felt him come. It was a strong and orgasmic sensation. She swallowed it quickly and leaned back. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Mika. He grabbed his dick and quickly slid it into her vagina. It was covered in pubic hair and tickled him as he penetrated her. She moaned as loudly as he did when her vagina started to close and open again, gripping his dick with extreme power. He pulled back and forward, sliding his hard penis in and out of her. Soon enough, he couldn't hold it in and started moaning loudly. Again and again, it was overpowering. She moaned loudly as she orgasmed. He sent cum flying through her vagina and she stepped back gasping.

"What is it, sweetheart? Is the Mikster to much for you?" he grinned, turning around to shove his dick up her arse.

"Darren!" He yelled in shock. The teenager stared in awe at the naked couple.

"What are you dong?" he asked, although he knew fine well what they were doing.

"Wanna come and help?" Arra laughed, but before she could tell him she was joking he had ripped his top off and was massaging his penis in his trousers. Once he had an erection, he pulled off his trousers and let his dick hang out of his boxers.

"Nice," Arra commented once she had accepted what she was about to do. He smiled at her as she kneeled down and began sucking on his dick. He didn't take long. Within a minute he was moaning loudly and Arra swallowed a mouthful of cum. Darren suddenly squealed as Mika shoved his dick up Darren's ass.

"Do you like that?" Mika asked, caressing Darren's chest which was slightly muscled. Arra licked his pubic hairs and drew her tongue along his stomach to chest. She nibbled on his chest and he moaned loudly. Mika exited from Darren and Arra pushed the teenager to her knees.

"Lick Me!" she demanded.

"O…ok!" he stuttered and licked around her pubic hair, getting closer and closer to her vagina. He started licking her vagina and she moaned loudly. She screamed louder and louder. 

Arra woke up the next morning. She rolled over, rubbing her sore vagina. She moaned slightly as she aroused herself. She rolled the other way and gasped. Lying beside her was Darren Shan and Mika Ver Leth.

"Let's see you get out of this one!" Laughed Mr Crepsley, who was standing in the doorway.


End file.
